The knight from the West: Chptr 2
by Lady of Hell
Summary: Imagine a sequel to LOTR..... Basically about the heir to Sauron, a great knight, who rumored to bring back the doom on to Middle-Earth once more.... chptr 2, if you hadnt read chptr one, read it!


_OMG!! I love LOTR soo much that I wanted a sequel to it… dunno how that will work, but I wrote one of my own, so it's kinda weird… _   
The account of Cinlowyn has been diverted to LadyofHell because the email address account was hacked into. This guaranteed buy the genuine author Aimee Yi.   
To read the previous chapter/s, go to _search_ and type in the box (under the _pen-name_ section) _LadyofHell _or under the _story title_ section, you can type in _The Knight from the West_. Enjoy reading my stories!!! 

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones I have created, and my ideas, of course.

The Knight from the West _By Aimee Yi (pen-name: Cinlowyn) _ Chapter 2

Three nights after the messenger came to the halls of Minas Tirith, the Masters of Rohan and the captains of Osgiliath arrived for the council and each of them were greeted by warm welcomes and pleasant hospitality.

However, there was anxious talk that day of the already notorious Stranger of the West who was rumored to be Sauron's heir.

"Is it true? I hear the rumors flying, about this knight from the West?" Piped up King Ěomer that evening.

"Yes, word has somehow reached Prince Legolas's ear of the Stranger rumored to be of the West." Answered Aragorn. "But until Legolas enter this hall, I will remain in doubt."

Ěomer nodded. "Faramir has engaged my sister, Lady Ěowyn almost a year ago and she bares his daughter."

"Their engagement will ensure and strengthen Gondor and Rohan's alliance, no doubt." Aragorn raised his wineglass. "To Rohan and Gondor!"

"To Rohan and Gondor!" Repeated Ěomer.

After almost a fortnight, everyone arrived.

That night there was a gathering of good wine and food. Merry and Pippin of the Shire sang and danced on the table, while holding a pint of ale in their hands. Men watched them with laughter and smiles and calling out to friends for another pint of ale or another piece of cake. Embraces and smiles and greetings warmed the gathering and they were celebrating just like the old times.

Among this merriment, curious and anxious dwarves, men and hobbits bombarded Prince Legolas with question, some even unanswerable. After almost two hours, Legolas finally reached Aragorn who was standing at a table not far away from Arwen's (for she was chatting peacefully in the Elven language, Sindarin, with her father, Lord Elrond, and other elves) and looking quite harassed but otherwise calm. Lord Aragorn rather seemed amused by it.

"Good day," greeted Legolas (except it was in Elfish), "I have not had a break from the moment I stepped into this hall."

"Yes, I was watching from here." Aragorn replied.

"Well, I suppose you are to ask me the same questions that they," Legolas pointed to the group of dwarves chatting comfortably, "have asked?"

"Since I see you are infuriated I will not speak until tomorrow at the council. We will discuss things then." Aragorn said, amused to see the relief that settled on Legolas' face. "Come, the wine is good."

And with that they submerged into the cheery crowd.

Not long after dawn the next day, the merriment disappeared and the Council of the Masters began.

They were seated around the long table of the hall of Minas Tirith. When the voices died away, Aragorn began to speak.

"We come far and across the lands of Middle-Earth, even across the seas," he gestured to Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Frodo. "We gather here to discuss the matter of the rumor I believe you've have heard."

Immediately after those words, there was uproar.

"…is there going to be another war?"

"…Mush devastation it had caused! Curse it!"

"…how do we even trust Legolas, an elf, to bring such new!" (This was obviously from a dwarf).

"Are you implying that you do not trust the Elf race?" Legolas snarled quietly. "Are you insulting me?"

"I simply said that no elf has the ability to bring such ill news!" came the angry shout.

"ENOUGH!!!!!"

All eyes fell on Aragorn. He stood up slowly. "We have you united before and do you all want to break that allegiance?"

Silence.

"Aragorn is right." Said Gandalf the White wisely. "Under the shadows of evil, we will have to unite or we will fall. Let this council be a peaceful one, and give Legolas this chance to speak."

"You can begin, Legolas." Aragorn said.

"I come in great tiding to give you news that have reached the ears of Mirkwood. But it may be just a pointless rumor. I have heard that the sources of evil are regrouping under a nameless fear. Some say that the leader is a great Knight from the West, and that no mortal can defeat him."

Legolas finished. There was an unnatural silence.

"If this is no rumor," a particular shabby ranger said grimly, "then the Ruins of Prophecy are right."

All stared at him. He was sitting in the very far corner, his face concealed by the shadow of his hood.

"Which Ruins do you speak of?" Gandalf said, but in his eyes an unfamiliar fear grew that some how gave away that he knew this Ruin and dreaded it.

"You know which Ruins I speak of, Wise Wizard." He looked at Gandalf in the eyes, and turned to stare at them all. "It is the Ruins of Prophecy of the future which on it carved the Old Elven Tongue, foretold by the three Ancient Ones. Few are left in this world that can read it. I cannot read it, but my father told me what was written. His had father told him, and so on. On it, it says:

Whilst Red Dawn rises,

He will come,

Into the shadows,

At the turn of the millennium.

When the Sun turns dark,

When Rings reunite,

When the waters run blood,

Then its time,

He will come."


End file.
